


More Than Worth It

by Abarero



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Cordelia+Panne friendship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 19:51:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5018143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abarero/pseuds/Abarero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tired of living a lie, Cordelia decides it's time she confronts the one she really loves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than Worth It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlphaStarr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaStarr/gifts).



The rudimentary stable was quiet outside of the soft nickering of the pegasi and horses as they settled in for the night. It wasn't the best of places to quietly stew in ones thoughts, but Cordelia felt the safest here amongst the animals and it gave her even the smallest sliver of comfort to have them near.

 

Ever since she'd joined up with the Shepherds, she'd felt oddly out of place amongst people she'd long known years before. Maybe it was the time she'd spend afar with her sisters in the knighthood, or maybe it was just age, but things amongst them were different than before. In some cases, there wasn't much change at all- Fredrick was still the world's biggest mother hen, Stahl still loved food more than air, and Vaike was still a monumental idiot. But as for others, Cordelia sighed, the distance had caused a change far greater than expected.

 

“Ah. I did not know that you were here, Cordelia. I will take my leave then.”

 

“Panne, wait!”

 

Her ear twitched but she didn't move to turn back around.

 

Panne, surprisingly, had been Cordelia's best companion since she'd arrived. The distant taguel had apparently recently joined the Shepherd’s cause and her apprehensions about the unit were still highly noticeable. Cordelia had forged an awkward friendship with her that still seemed too new to cross into the grounds she was about to. But, she took a deep breath, her pegasus trusted this taguel woman so then she would have to rely on that faith.

 

“Can I talk to you about something?”

 

At that she turned around, her eyebrow quirked in curiosity. “There are many others who I am certain are more interesting to talk to than I am.”

 

Cordelia smiled. Something about Panne's blunt nature made her only more trusting of her.

 

“I trust you, Panne.” Panne drew back at this in surprise and Cordelia quickly continued. “I don't really have anyone else I can trust this sort of thing with. It might seem strange that I do, but if my pegasus trusts you then so do I. Animals never lie.”

 

A smile crept upon her lips. “Well, I cannot argue with that statement. And....well, I've heard tell that taguel of times past were known to be great listeners, highly respected for their camaraderie and wise words. I hope that I can live up to that legend, for you.”

 

Feeling like a child again at play, Cordelia quickly took Panne's hand and led her back into the empty stall at the back of the stable. A quick tug and moments later they both found themselves cushioned by an ample pile of hay. Panne seemed slightly miffed, but Cordelia hoped that twinge of something in her eyes meant that she too felt that rush of childhood wonder as they secreted away from the world into their own little hiding place.

 

“Sorry, I want this to stay between us. Our secret, okay?” She held out her pinky finger and Panne blinked.

 

“I shall keep these words private for your sake. But what is...” She gestured to the finger.

 

Cordelia blanched. “Sorry, it's a human thing- a pinky promise. Friends do it when they're little girls to make the other swear they'd never tell.”

 

“But there is no magic in doing that action, is there?”

 

“No. It's just one of those things friends do. It's symbolic, I guess?”

 

Panne awkwardly held out her finger and looked to Cordelia expectantly. “This friendship thing is still so odd for me, but well my pinky is symbolically holding the promise.”

 

Cordelia smiled and quickly linked her finger with Panne's. “I'm glad, Panne. Thank you.”

 

“I haven't done anything yet that deserves thanks.”

 

“Yes you have, you've offered to listen and for me right now that's a great relief. I had many friends in the knighthood with whom I used to gossip and talk with, but without them I've felt a little lost.”

 

“What about Sumia? She's a knight too, is she not?”

 

Cordelia's cheeks went pink. “Ah. Well. She's part of the problem.”

 

Panne crossed her arms and settled back into the hay. “Continue. This is the part where I follow my heritage and listen in order to dispense wisdom after. Go on.”

 

And trying not to smile too much at her friend's prideful statement, Cordelia did just that.

 

* * *

 

“So let me clarify. You have feigned interest in Chrom to conceal the fact you have romantic inclinations towards women amongst your regiment. This began as a youth with your mentor, Phila, and has continued into the present with your affections growing for your childhood friend, Sumia. And now you are following the bewildering advice in a book about wooing _men_ and find yourself confused that these strange suggestions are not producing the results you want. Am I correct?”

 

Cordelia, mortified to have it all spelled out so bluntly, simply nodded.

 

“I do not understand how you man-spawn think. Why would talking more about Chrom get Sumia to take notice of you romantically?”

 

“The book said it was good to try and make them jealous, have them think that they have to win me back. I've even been trying to chat with some of the men around here to see if _that_ worked.”

 

Panne snorted in derision. “I believe wyvern mating habits are more productive and they generally involve grunting and fighting.”

 

Cordelia sighed. “I know, I know it's stupid! But I don't know what else to do. The book seemed to think that this was a sure-fire result and now everyone I talk to has to bring up stupid Chrom and my non-existent feelings for him.”

 

She punched her fist into the hay in frustration and bits of it went flying into the air. Panne picked a bit off Cordelia's head before replying.

 

“Does this book not advise honesty? Amongst taguel it is considered the highest compliment to be upfront and honest with each other.”

 

“No...it really doesn't, now that you mention it. The first chapter is all about how to make him jealous by flirting with other men. The second is about how to make yourself look more like 'the dream woman all men want', and the rest range from how to fake a proper ladylike posture to how to laugh at all his jokes even if they aren't funny.” Cordelia exhaled heavily. “Sumia probably thinks I'm some air-headed idiot now.”

 

Panne placed a hand tentatively on her shoulder before nudging her face up. “I believe you have learned that untruths are not the way to a man- or well, woman's heart. Now it is time to make things right.”

 

A blur of red went past Panne's head as suddenly Cordelia hugged her. “Thank you, Panne. I knew I could trust you not to judge me about this. As I said, animals never lie.”

 

Panne smiled and patted her gently on the back. “And humans would be wise to follow suit, Cordelia.”

 

She laughed at that. “And there's that taguel wisdom you keep telling me about. Looks like you've done your ancestors proud.”

 

“And now it is time for you to do the same for your knighthood. As one of their surviving members, it is your duty to uphold their values of loyalty, nobility, honor and truth.”

 

Cordelia leaned back and placed her hands on Panne's shoulders. “Yes. It is time I set this right with her one and for all.”

 

Hastily standing up and brushing the stray hay off of herself, Cordelia bit her lip and looked down at her friend. “I probably look like a mess, don't I?”

 

“If Sumia is as kind as the animals tell me she is, it will be of no consequence to her. Go and tell her the truth, Cordelia. War is not the time to be keeping secrets from those we care for.”

 

“Right.” She gave a sharp nod before dashing off out of the stable.”Thanks again, Panne! I'll buy you all the carrots I can afford next time we find some at market!”

 

“That I will hold you to, my friend!” Panne called back as she watched her back disappear out the doorway. The closest pegasi neighed sharply and she chuckled in reply. “You are right. It's about time indeed.”

 

* * *

 

Sumia had just finished polishing her armor for the second time that evening, the first attempt having failed when she tripped over the chair right into the dirt and dropped it. Carefully stepping back to avoid having the same folly befall her again, she didn't notice the shadow at the entrance to her tent until they spoke up.

 

“Uh Sumia? Can we talk?”

 

She stumbled forward in surprise and thankfully managed to stop herself before upending her armor again. “Cor-Cordelia? Oh...uh, come in!”

 

Pushing up the tent flap, Cordelia darted her eyes around the floor before bringing them up to Sumia's face. “H-Hey, I was wanting to talk about something with you. If you don't mind, that is.”

 

Sumia waved her hands in front of her. “Not at all! I'm always open for you. Uh...I mean, my ear is always open for you. I mean- I'm always _here_ for you!”

 

She hadn't gotten to talk to Cordelia much since she'd joined them, but she had really not expected her to ask for a heart-to-heart tonight. Sumia bit her lip. _Don't think about the flower fortune from earlier. It cannot be that. It's definitely not that._

 

“So uh...it's about Chrom,” Cordelia began.

 

_Definitely- DEFINITELY- not that._

 

Plastering on what she hoped was a neutral expression, Sumia motioned her over to the cot. “Sit down, let's talk.”

 

Cordelia declined, walking to the corner of the tent and rubbing her arms. “I know I haven't talked to you much, Sumia. And I feel really bad for just springing this on you out of nowhere, but I want to be upfront with you. You're my best friend and you deserve that much.”

 

“Thank you, Cordelia. I know it's surely been rough on you with what happened to your unit. But, I'm always ready to listen.”

 

_Even if it's something I'd rather not hear. I'll listen for your sake, Cordelia._

 

“Good. So. You uh know how I kind of had my eye on someone back when we were in training? But I wouldn't tell you who, no matter how much you asked me?”

 

“I think everyone wanted to know. You were so secretive about it. But everyone has their secrets! So it's totally okay.”

 

“Well uh...what with everything that's been happening lately it's been on my mind a lot. You know those old fairytales and stories where the prince almost dies before his love can tell him how she feels?”

 

“S-She always managed a way though!” Sumia countered. “True love always does find a way, even at the very worst of times. That's why it's so special and precious!”

 

Cordelia had to crack a smile at that. Sumia certainly loved her fairytales and legends, always knowing that no matter what ills befell the heroes, good would triumph over evil by the end. It was just one of the many things she'd come to love about her.

 

“That's certainly true, but...” she took a deep breath. “Well, I don't want to take any risks, Sumia. I don't want it to be a secret I take to the grave.”

 

Sumia wasn't sure if it was the niggling reminder of her flower fortune or something else that was causing the air to become so thick and heavy. She tried to focus on Cordelia's face, but all she could hear was her own voice echoing inside her head. _She loves me....she loves me not...she loves me...she loves me not..._

 

Steeling herself as she did before every battle, Sumia locked her eyes on her friend. “Cordelia, I'm ready whenever you are.”

 

“I...I have someone I care a lot about. And I'd like to b-be with them, if they'd let me.”

 

She nodded, urging her on. _Best to face it head on rather than draw it out._  


“I respect them a lot. A lot more than they probably ever noticed. I don't think I've been that good about telling them how I admire their bravery and their drive to go out each day with the Shepherds and do the best thing for Ylisse. Sometimes I think they don't even notice me at all.”

 

“I'm sure Chrom does, Cordelia,” Sumia murmured quietly before she could stop herself.

 

Cordelia's face went scarlet. _Ah, so it was true._

 

“I'm sure you'll be welcomed with loving arms, honestly! He's very admirable, so I get being nervous, but-but I believe in you! I'm sure he'll love you, Cordelia!”

 

She hung her head, wryly laughing under her breath.

 

“Chrom? He's...he's more like my older brother that I for some stupid reason want the approval of. I want him to pay attention to my skills on the battlefield because he's the leader of Ylisse's army. I respect him because he's a good person and all but...” She glanced up then, her eyes unwavering as she looked at Sumia.

 

“You really don't know, do you?”

 

Sumia blinked, the tears that she was fighting back starting to prick at the corner of her eyes. “N-No. I thought....Everyone knows you like Chrom, Cordelia. It's...it's okay!”

 

“The one time I don't want to be perfect at something, I am,” Cordelia breathed out. “That's all a lie, Sumia. One I'm tired of you thinking is the truth.”

 

“Then...then who?”

 

She winced as her voice broke on the last word. She wanted to be happy for her, to wish her the best with a smile. She wanted so much to give Cordelia whatever it is that made her happy, even if it meant seeing her married off to someone else. But all she could think of is how her heart ached every time she heard about a Pegasus Guard out on patrol falling to the Risen. How she worried for hours- sometimes days- until they verified which unit it was. How stupid and selfish she felt when Cordelia was the only one who survived the attack, how happy she was that it was her that lived. And now...now she had to give that one last fleeting hope away to someone else.

 

“Cordelia? Who?” she asked again and it was the bravest thing she thought she'd ever done.

 

“The only person I don't have to be perfect around.” Cordelia replied shakily, her hands nervously clutching her skirt. “The only one who's always been there for me, no matter the distance between us. In truth, I think it's the only person I've ever truly loved.” She looked up, wanting to see Sumia's face like this one last time before she changed their friendship forever.

 

“The only person who puts up with me blabbering like an idiot in front of them covered in hay, smelling like sweat and dirt, and doesn't seem to think any less of me for it. Sumia, I...it's you. It's always been you.”

 

“I...what? No. You. Me?” Cordelia nodded. “U-Us?”

 

“If you'll have me.”

 

And Sumia wasn't sure when she stood up from the cot or how she managed to make it over to her that quickly without tripping, but before she knew it she had Cordelia in her arms and her face was buried under her chin as she stammered out “Yes, Cordelia, yes!” over and over.

 

Before Cordelia could even begin to move her arms up around her, Sumia's smiling face came up to meet hers.

 

“Y-You're crying.” Cordelia noted absently. Somehow her hand found its way up to her cheek, and she gently wiped the tears away.

 

“I'm happy.” She retorted, smile somehow brightening more so. “You've made me so happy, Cordelia.”

 

“Since when?”

 

She shook her head. “I don't know. But when I heard about your unit, I...Oh Cordelia, I knew then, with all my heart.”

 

Cordelia leaned her forehead down until it brushed against Sumia's. “Never again, I promise. I'll fight this war for the people, for Chrom even. But I'm not going to leave you alone again.”

 

Sumia pressed into her touch. “Same goes for you, okay! No flying off into battle without me. We're in this together, yeah?”

 

Cordelia nodded. “The last two Pegasus Knights will leave a legend of quite the telling, I think.”

 

“Oh! That's right!” Sumia pulled back and for a moment Cordelia realized how cool the night was without her there. “You...you have to...” She coughed, licking her lips. “L-like in the fairytales, right? It's not proper without it.”

 

And Cordelia wasn't sure what was more adorable- Sumia's attempt at smooth talking about this or the way she leaned slightly forward and inclined her head up just a little.

 

“I love you, Sumia.” She finally let the the words spill out.

 

And before she could fully move to meet her, Sumia jumped into her arms and kissed her fiercely.

 

“I love you, Cordelia!”

 

And so enamored with her was she that Cordelia didn't even notice the chair behind her until they'd both toppled backwards over it and ended up on the ground, laughing.

 

Sumia didn't even care that she'd have to polish her armor again. It was more than worth it.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! This is my first attempt at writing for this fandom, so I hope I've done it justice. To the prompter who gave me the prompts that inspired this, I hope you enjoy!


End file.
